Warrior
A Warrior is the promoted form of a fighter in the Fire Emblem series. In Thracia 776, Marty, who was a brigand, could promote into this class. The Fighter wields only axes, but when it promotes in to warrior, it gains the ability to use bows (however, in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn they can use only crossbows). Warriors, like Fighters, are characterized by high strength and HP with moderate Speed, while lacking in skill and usually defense. This makes them an easy target for sword-users who are generally faster and more accurate than Warriors as well as magic-users such as Sages or Bishops, who tend to have high evade ratings. Combat Warriors are highly offensive units, who are useful in taking down defensive units, such as General and Paladin. Unlike Fighter and Berserker, Warriors are not locked into the axe-only weapon triangle position. Instead, their use of bows makes them able to attack any foe, regardless of their weapon type. Warriors using bows play slightly differently to Snipers, or other bow users, since they have very high attack and lower speed. Since Warriors can only use bows after promotion, they usually are unable to exploit strong bows initially, and some investment is needed to use them. Circumstantially it is better for a Warrior to use Handaxes, instead of bows. This gives them 1-2 range, but comes at the cost of a weakness to swords. In WiFi battles, Warriors are not very good classes. They have an unusually high defense stat, but their meagre speed cap means they will still be defeated one-on-one by all high speed units. Berserkers in particular, can still double Warriors. Warriors low speed means they cannot double any promoted unit, including Generals. Their use of powerful bows and axes are negated by their inability to double. Promotion Since they are already promoted, Warriors cannot changes classes, except in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (a game with three promotion stages), where they promote into Reavers. Maximum Stats Rekka No Ken and The Sacred Stones *HP:60 *Str:30 *Skl:28 *Spd:26 *Luck:30 *Def:26 *Res:22 Path of Radiance *HP:60 *Str:30 *Mag:20 *Skl:28 *Spd:27 *Luck:40 *Def:25 *Res:20 *Axe:S, Bow:S Shadow Dragon *HP:60 *Str:30 *Mag:20 *Skl:26 *Spd:24 *Luck:30 *Def:28 *Res:20 *Axe: A, Bow: A Notable Warriors Seisen no Keifu *Gandolf - One of the 3 princes of Verdane who kindnaps Adean. Fought in Chapter 1. *Kinbois - One of the 3 princes of Verdane and Boss of Chapter 1. *Pizarl *Dobarl Thracia: 776 *Dagda - Former bandit from purple dragon mountain. *Bucks - Boss of Chapter 2. Fūin no Tsurugi * Bartre - husband of Karla, father to Fir and brother-in-law of Karel Rekka no Ken * Geitz - A drifter allegedly finding himself. * Oleg - Boss of Chapter 20/21. * Paul - One of the bosses of Chapter 22/23. * Jasmine - One of the bosses of Chapter 22/23. * Brendan Reed - head of the Black Fang, father to Lloyd and Linus and stepfather to Nino. Appears as a Morph in the Final Chapter. * Possible Promotion for Dorcas and Bartre The Sacred Stones * Binks - Boss of Chapter 9A. * Gheb - Boss of Chapter 9B. * Possible Promotion for Garcia and Ross. Path of Radiance * Schaeffer - Boss of Chapter 22. * Possible Promotion for Boyd Radiant Dawn * Boyd - the middle brother of Oscar and Rolf. * Goran - Boss of Chapter 3-11. * Possible promotion for: Nolan. Shadow Dragon * Ymir- A warrior from the frontier lands of Grust. During the War of Darkness, he protected a group of Grustian villagers who treated him well. * Possible promotion for: Bord, Cord and Barst. Shin Monshō no Nazo *Jake - A former ballistician from Grust who has a relationship with Anna. Kakusei *Basilio * Possible promotion for: Vake Gallery File:Warrior animation.gif|A attack animation of a warrior.